<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Ever Look Back by LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958783">Don't Ever Look Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi'>LupusMundi (Samunderthelights)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Forbidden Love, HP Pop Punk Fest, M/M, Running Away, Songfic, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/LupusMundi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' parents have forbidden him from seeing Sirius, but Sirius isn't willing to give up on their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Pop Punk Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Ever Look Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/">HP Pop Punk Fest</a>, and the song used for this story was 'We The Kings - Check Yes, Juliet'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Remus is about to get changed to go to bed, when he hears a tap against his window. He looks over his shoulder, but he doesn’t see anything other than the tree branches. So he shrugs it off, but when he hears it again, he goes over to the window, only to find Sirius standing underneath his window, his hand full of rocks.</p><p>Remus opens his window, a worried look on his face.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asks, “If my parents catch you…”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Sirius shrugs, the biggest grin on his face. “Let them.”</p><p>“I mean it. I’m not allowed to see you anymore. They say…”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here,” Sirius explains. “I’m not going to let them tear us apart.”</p><p>Remus can’t help but smile at his boyfriend being willing to take the risk, just to come and see him. But when he hears the stairs creaking, he turns to look over his shoulder – scared that his parents have heard the noise.</p><p>The door to his bedroom remains closed though, so he quickly looks back at Sirius, who is still standing out there in the rain, a determined look on his face.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“What?” Remus laughs. “And go where?”</p><p>“Who cares?” Sirius shrugs. “Will you come with me?”</p><p>Remus knows that he should say no, that this is probably the worst thing they could do. That the consequences will be greater than he can imagine. Yet he finds himself grabbing his things, before climbing out of the window. Sirius there to catch him when he’s about to fall.</p><p>“Are we really doing this?” Remus whispers, but Sirius doesn’t answer. He simply kisses him before taking him into his arms. But when the lights in the house get turned on, they quickly jump away from each other, fully aware of what this means.</p><p>Remus takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what’s about to come. But Sirius just takes his hand, the grin now back on his face.</p><p>“What are…?”</p><p>“Run!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>